


Until Death Do Us Part

by TheBroadie



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadie/pseuds/TheBroadie
Summary: She didn't think she could be in a serious relationship, but Lucas Ripley changed her mind.How would a Vicley wedding look like? Just a sweet short story full of Vicley and Travic fluff.





	Until Death Do Us Part

We exchange the rings made from white gold connecting us until the death do us part. There’s no going back now. I don’t want to go back though. I see the look in Luke’s eyes, and I know I don’t ever want to unsee it again. He looks at me the way no one did before and every time it feels like the first time.  
After two years of passing obstacles in the way of our relationship, we’re finally getting married. We’re standing in front of the altar; the sky is cloudless and it’s the same shade of blue like Lucas’ eyes. Light summer breeze is slowly flowing, and it is making us all feel fresh and pleasant.   
I’m wearing a big white dress with a strapless lace corset which feels really tight, but damn, it looks so good. The tulle skirt is long and also decorated with flowery lace ornaments creating the perfect romantic look I was looking for. Thank God I bought it, it would break my heart if I had to return it.   
And my husband. My gorgeous husband is the most handsome creature under the Sun. The suit fits him as if he was already born in it. It shows his body in the perfect way and when I first saw him in it, I had to pick up my jaw from the ground. He also had his hair cut just a little bit and he spent all morning creating his iconic breathtaking wave.   
But it’s the sparkle in his eye that is to live for. I’ve never seen Lucas this happy. The smile gives a lot to his look. It creates small wrinkles around his eyes, but it looks unexpectedly good. I could stare at him for hours.   
“Let’s go, Mrs Ripley,” he whispers in my ears and before I even realize, he takes me into his arms. I chuckle. “I’m totally kidnapping you right now. Wait until you see what I’m going to do with you.”  
He grins and I have to giggle. He softly kisses my lips I only used lip gloss for, because I want to kiss Lucas without him getting all dirty from the lipstick. I’m always ready for everything.  
“Oh really? Show me, Mr Ripley,” I whisper and wink at him.  
We move to the feast and I’m immediately amazed by the huge chocolate cake and other deliciously looking food. We eat like if we were starving for days and we definitely don’t go easy with the alcohol too. I’m not in the mood though. My mind is already fixed on the wedding night. We’re both already very experienced in this field of life as a couple, but I’m still curious. Will it be different? The connection must be an important part of it, or not?  
I start sneaking glances at Travis because he’s supposed to help me get out of this dress after the first dance of newlyweds. I rely on him in this matter.   
Travis is dancing with his new boyfriend, who, in fact, is really handsome; he looks like some cover boy. But he’s also funny and gentle, so I hope we’ll be meeting at their wedding soon.  
I grab Trav by his freckled arm and take him away from other people.  
“Is it already time, Ripley?” he asks with a little grin. He’s as excited as I am because he’s shipped us from the very beginning. It’s way too cute and I’m trying to be as supportive of his relationship with Dylan.   
“We have about half an hour,” I smile nervously.  
We move to the hotel as quickly as it is possible in the huge dress and Travis swiftly picks up the keys. The apartment is breathtaking, there’s a king-sized bed in the middle and it looks more like it’s for a royal family than for two firefighters.   
I sit myself on that bed and Travis starts unlacing my corset. It feels great to breathe again.  
“So, tell me. Are you happy?” he asks with a small smile on his lips. “Because we can totally run away if you want.”  
“Oh, Trav. You don’t even know,” I whisper, and I feel tears of happiness slowly filling my eyes. I can’t believe I’m married. Married to Lucas Ripley, the most handsome man in the universe.  
“Don’t cry! The make-up has to stay on for a little while more,” Travis laughs. “I’m done here. Get up.”  
He takes off my beautiful dress so I’m standing in front of him almost fully naked, nothing but panties on. I feel awkward, but I know he doesn’t care about my naked body for the tiniest bit.   
“So where is that pointless underwear you want to wear but I think it will stay on for about... two seconds?” he asks and laughs. He’s right. That lacy lingerie cost me a fortune and I spent like an hour in that shop, but Lucas probably cares more about what’s underneath.   
I put that amazing piece of lace on and leave only a little space for Lucas’ imagination. I let Travis take a look and he nods approvingly.  
“Get it, girl. Good luck, kiddo.” he laughs. “Lucas is lucky to have you, you know?”  
He smiles and leaves. I lay myself on that huge bed and I’m waiting for my husband to arrive. He should come soon because if he doesn’t, I’ll let emotions take a hold on me and I’m gonna cry. And it would be awkward.  
I hear some noises at the door, and it doesn’t take long to see Lucas’ face. I stare at him with lust and the sex is clearly in the air.   
Lucas slowly makes his way to me with that sexy look in his eyes. He takes off his clothes on the way so when he finally reaches me, he’s completely naked. I study his naked body with interest. I look at every muscle, every toned ab. He looks like a damn statue.  
He lays himself next to me and gives me a subtle smile. He caresses my hair.  
“I want you so much. I want you right now, but... let me say a few words, okay?” he says with a nervous look on his face. “Vicky... This is the best day of my life. No exaggeration, I swear. And all the troubles we’ve been through. All the problems... This is totally worth it. Every little thing. Because thanks to the bad we can now fully enjoy all the good. Love, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and you’re the reason why. You’re the most beautiful and amazing woman, I’ve ever met and now you’re finally mine, which is crazy because I was so sure you will leave me sooner or later, but you didn’t... And as I am here now, I promise you the best life I can give you, baby. I’m talking vacations, quality time together, kids... I’m going to give you everything I can, Vic. And I’m looking forward to it more than anything.”  
 


End file.
